The invention relates to carriage for transporting a container, in particular, a caddie for a golf bag, comprising a chassis supported on at least three wheels, wherein two rear wheels are provided, and comprising a handle arranged on a handlebar for guiding the carriage in a state of use, wherein the carriage can be converted into a transport state.
DE 199 14 385 C1 discloses a golf cart whose drawbar is of a two-part configuration and can be folded onto a chassis frame. For transporting it, the rear wheels of the cart as well as the front guide wheel are removed. Such a golf cart has a minimal stability. When transporting it, several individual parts must be transported.